


Overload

by Hazurfurn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Exo Anatomy (Destiny), Gen, Inappropriate Use of Light (Destiny), Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all the sex, just these two being horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazurfurn/pseuds/Hazurfurn
Summary: Shorn-5 and Malno celebrate kicking the High Celebrant's ass and may or may not be caught in the high of the moment. They diffidently do not have suppressed feelings for one another.
Relationships: Original Awoken Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 7





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> The two of them says fuck it. Literally.

Maybe she had a little too much to drink. Maybe they indulged too much on the high of the moment since Exo's cannot get drunk. They had just come back from celebrating the High Celebrant death with the help of Crow and Glint and the two of them had the rare weekend off. Normally, the pair spends the downtime back at Pasadena, a fishing village that Malno lives and works in as a scout. But this time, they spent the night at a bar with fellow Guardians and civilians.

Maybe they both secretly desired one another? But they are just friends, aren't they? All those pair up missions would be a happy coincidence to help the lonely nights. Besides, one of them is a fleshed mortal and the other one is a resurrected chassis.

It did not matter now, the two of them were tangled in one another before they even hit the Hunter’s door. It’s a wonder how the two of them managed to walk back to the apartments in that state. None of it matters when Malno is literally ripping the armor from their body, Shorn barely had time to lock the door and drop their weapons from their body before the Awoken scout pressed them against the living room wall, pushing her lips against theirs, hands exploring their synthetic body. Shorn feels a hot pair of lips at their neck, gently sucking at the exposed circuitry. The Exo moans at the spark that is sending gentle ripples through their body.

Shorn-5 and Malno have a long history, they spent a bit of time with her during the long missions from the Culexus or Vanguard and when Shorn is not roped in with their peppy gunslinger partner on missions. The pair went undercover, stalked targets, and even ran a few raids together. As far as Hunter duties go, they can only stay away from the City for so long before having to leave and continue their Guardian duties.

A purr rumbled from Shorn’s throat as Malno kissed their neck, her hands running down their chest, stopping short at their pants. Shorn lets the tingling of Arc dance over their fingers as they run their hands down her neck, chest and abdomen. Hearing a moan from the Awoken, Shorn takes the chance to push themselves from the wall, picking up the scout and pressing her back into the opposite wall, miraculously not tripping over anything. For once, they are glad their studio apartment is sparsely furnished. Malno lets out a gasp as her back meets the cold wall and Shorn presses their face into her neck as her leg hooks behind Shorn’s lower back.

Exo’s may be programmed to be human, but some do not indulge in human ritual of sex. But, their olfactory module can smell the intoxicating pheromones emitting from her body that is unlocking something deep inside then. They can feel the heated air rising around the two of them, their internal fans kicking in to release the rising heat. They can feel the arousal building within them, particularly focusing between their legs. 

Hearing Malno moan in their ear is driving Shorn into dangerous territory. They bite her neck before leaning back to catch her lips, their finger tracing whatever oversensitive flesh they can find. And from the scent Shorn is picking up and her panting their name- Malno is more than ready. Without warning, Shorn lets her down on her jelly legs, still supporting her with their arm- Shorn drops them both on their rarely used bed, hovering over Malno, their glowing blue eyes drinking up her bare body from head to toe. This is probably the only time Shorn will ignore the City Guardian conduct and abuse their powers of Light.

“I hope this suffices.” Shorn grunts, removing the final layer of clothing off Malno’s body, fingers dancing with Arc energy again. She is very ready, her lips ready and clit swollen. Shorn catches her lips as they bring two fingers near the sensitive spot, tracing the lips of her womanhood. And from Malno moaning into their mouth and their back arching into them- they are doing the right move. And they got an even bigger reaction when they brought their fingers to her clit, moving their fingers in a circle.

“Don’t stop.” Malno pulls away, panting at them. 

Shorn grunts in acknowledgment, continuing with what they were doing- until they slowly slipped a finger into her, then two. They heard from somewhere that those with a vagina enjoy this a lot. And from the looks of it, it's very true .They slowly drew their fingers out before sliding them back in, watching her reaction carefully as they sped up. Malno is squirming under them, nails finding purchase in whatever nook and cranny on their modified frame she can latch onto from the increase in pleasure. Shorn takes it one step further and places their Arc charged hand behind their neck, sending light pulses of electricity down her back. It did not take long for her to moan out their name as her strong thighs clenched around their arm, body shaking from the high. Shorn let the Arc stop, following her down from the high she felt. 

As Shorn thinks she is finished, she reaches back and tugs the belt loose from their pants, tugging it down slightly before Shorn kicks it off from their body And releases the painfully erect member hiding under the layers of clothing and armor. Shorn did not customize themselves past an average build- nothing too extreme, no extra features. Just simple and functional. With Malno pressing up against them, with her sex slicked with her juices- it’s edging Shorn into their into primal lust. She’s giving them the look of ‘ _Now._ ’ Shorn steadies themself behind her, having their hand beside her hands while the other is aligning their cock to her lips. 

They used so much of their willpower to not sheath themselves into the waiting heat their jaw hurts from clenching it. The intoxicating warmth of living flesh draws them in, hazing their mind and decision making skill. They gently rub the head of their dick to her folds, feeling her shudder under the touch. Shorn got onto their hands and knees over her, a soft growl escaping their throat as they continued to _slowly_ coat their dick in her juices with slow thrusts, teasing along her folds. 

“For the love of the Traveler, just put it in-.” Malno hisses. 

Shorn let’s lose a growl as they complied by shoving their dick into her in one hard thrust. Malno bit back a cry of pleasure at the sudden roughness. Shorn can feel her arms shake as she slightly leans against them. 

“You’re so fucking warm. I missed the feeling of living flesh.” They groan in her ear. Her vaginal walls had them in a vice grip, pulsating slightly around them. Letting a few seconds roll by, Shorn begins to move slowly, pulling out to the tip and going back in before increasing in speed. Soon they were slamming into her, sheathing themself over and over again in her wet heat. Shorn bites down on the soft flesh between her shoulder and neck. Malno’s arms fail her and she drops to the blanket. And before Shorn can comprehend, she’s biting into the blanket under her with each thrust. Shorn shifted their knee a little bit, aiming their thrust at a bit of an angle- causing a surprise moan that caused them to stop in fear of accidentally hurting Malno. 

“Don’t stop.” She looks at them with half lidded eyes. Shorn nods.

Shorn then flips her onto her back in a squeak of surprise. They grab her legs and push her knees to her chest and widen her as much as they can. They placed their hands beside her shoulders and continued to fuck her deeply without missing a beat. She squirms and twitches as every thrust hits the spot in her. Shorn smirks as her amber eyes rolled up and her mouth hung open slackly. They lowered their face to hers- and Malno pulls them down by the back of their neck and into a deep kiss, she can taste the tang of the Exo dancing on her tongue. The kiss sends a shiver down their spine, only rivaled by the aggressiveness of their cock sliding in and out of her pussy. 

“ _Shorn…_ ” Malno moans, they can feel her walls constricting their cock. She’s close. Shorn does not slow down, but continues to ravage her. 

Malno screeches as she approaches her second orgasm, walls fluttering around their shaft as she spasms. Shorn can feel some fluid landing on their moving shaft. They groan, the combination of the erotic sight, sound and sensation is edging them close. 

“Malno-I-I” Shorn stutters, the burning in their loins growing like a furnace. Their movements stagger slightly, every thrust becoming more painful than the last. They need a release-they are so close.

“Inside me.” She demands. 

A few more and Shorn becomes undone. Shorn presses their forehead together as they peak. And Malno reciprocates by pulling them into an embrace, holding them as close as possible as the cool sensation of the void fills body. As an Exo, they can’t produce or rather don't have any bodily fluids besides their own lifeblood. They give off a static filled groan as the vents on their body spits out hot steam as they overload within her. Flashesof black and white fill their vision before it travels down their body, firing all the synapses and overloading their receptors. As their vision clears into a haze of static, they can feel the cool of stasis seeping back into every crevice of their frame, making their limbs feel heavy and unresponsive. 

As soon as Shorn stopped twitching, they pulled away from one another and Shorn gently lowered Malno to the bed. They carefully scanned her for any injuries other than many bruises and the multiple bite marks. Satisfied with any further injuries, Shorn lowered themselves to the side, pulling out along the way before coming to lay right next to her.

“Well.” Shorn rumbles, pulling Malno to their chest as they lay down. “That was a new experience.”

“That was unexpected, but it was about time.” Malno snuggles up to their chest, pulling the blanket on the couch over their tired, naked bodies. “Who knew an you would’ve ever engaged in something like this. “

“I’m full of surprises.” Shorn grunts in agreement, a purr rumbling their chassis as the two of them gets comfortable underneath the blanket. They can see the countdown timer in the corner of their vision until they enter sleep mode. And right before it reaches zero, Shorn pulls her closer. They can shower in the morning. 


End file.
